


The Man Who Left

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Death Eater Trials, Divorce, Family Feels, Gen, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Understatement
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Warum Lucius Malfoys Scheidung und eine mittelschwere Sinnkrise im Hauptraum der Elfenbehörde untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind. Ein sinn- und zielloser One-Shot über Schuld und Sühne und langweiliges Unbehagen. No Romance. Understatement.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Man Who Left

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist relativ ziellos, aber irgendwie war die Idee da und wollte geschrieben werden ...und ist dann doch ins Leere gelaufen? Muss vielleicht auch mal sein. Im Fokus stehen Hermine und Lucius Malfoy.

**The Man Who Left**   
  
  
**1**

  
  
Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, Zahnseide, Backrezepte, die Macht von Kommunikation und die Bedeutsamkeit unangenehmer, aber prinzipiell guter Ideen sind die Dinge, an die Hermine von ganzem Herzen glauben will. Deswegen arbeitet sie im Zaubereiministerium, obwohl sie zuhause ein quengelndes Kleinkind, ein schreiendes Baby und einen überforderten Ehemann hat. Sie weiß, dass sie es leichter haben könnte, dass Elfenrechte in einer reaktionären Zukunft niemanden mehr scheren könnten und dass sie die Samstagvormittage zwischen ihrem 20. und 30. Lebensjahr grundsätzlich verschwendet hätte.  
  
„Miss Granger?“ Die Stimme des Hauselfen ist extrem hoch, aber mittlerweile muss Hermine deswegen kein Lächeln mehr unterdrücken. Archie ist einer der fortschrittlichsten Elfen, die sie kennt (und das will eine ganze Menge heißen) und er erscheint seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr ohne Anzug und Krawatte im Ministerium. In einem Moment der Ruhe und Zwanglosigkeit wollte Hermine sich immer mal danach erkundigen, wo er diese Arbeitskleidung aufgetrieben hat, doch der Moment wollte und wollte nie kommen und allmählich wird es lächerlich. Sie hebt den Kopf von einer besonders staubigen, elenden Akte, die sie aus dem Ministeriumsarchiv hat anfordern lassen. Zwischen 1315 und 1320 gab es eine Gesetzeslücke, die es Hauselfen erlaubt hat, sich selbst Zauberstäbe anzufertigen und mit ihnen umzugehen. Das Ergebnis waren zahllose, pittoreske Katastrophen und mehrere tödliche Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Elfen und ihren Herren. Die Gründe für die anfängliche Gesetzesänderung am Anfang des 14. Jahrhunderts sind außerordentlich schlecht dokumentiert, aber sie hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, etwas Interessantes zu finden.  
  
„Ja, Archie?“  
  
„Mr. Malfoy möchte Sie sprechen.“ Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Das durfte sie nicht vergessen. Es war ihre ureigene Idee gewesen, die sie 2002, als sie vor Idealismus und dem Drang, die Welt zu verbessern, ehrlich gesagt kaum noch atmen konnte, Kingsley Shacklebolt vorgestellt hatte. Resozialisierung für willige Todesser. Schuld und Sühne. Und so weiter. Wenn sie damals geahnt hätte, dass sie sich selbst einen angeblich reuevollen Lucius Malfoy ans Bein binden würde, der sechs Tage in der Woche tagtäglich zwischen vier und acht Stunden in dem Großraumbüro verbringen würde, das sie für jeden Gang auf die Toilette, in die Cafeteria oder in irgendeinen anderen Winkel des Ministeriums durchqueren musste, dann hätte sie wohl einfach den Mund gehalten. Nun konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr die Beine vertreten, ohne dabei den silbrigen Haarschopf und die dünnen Lippen von Lucius Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen. Ihr anfänglicher Triumph darüber, dass ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy keinerlei Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten und weniger Macht als die eine oder andere Elfe hatte, war schnell verflogen. Sie wünschte Lucius Malfoy beinahe täglich ins Exil. Oder wenigstens aus ihrem Sichtfeld.  
  
„Schick ihn bitte zu mir rein.“  
  
„Jawohl, Miss Granger.“ Gewissenhaft legte sie die staubige Akte zur Seite, richtete sich auf und versuchte weder genervt noch leidend noch eingeschüchtert auszusehen, als Lucius Malfoy, der sich stur in altmodische Umhänge kleidete, ihr kleines Büro betrat. Die Umhänge verliehen ihm ein annähernd pastorales Aussehen, das nur ein Mann jenseits der 50 einigermaßen überzeugend ausstrahlen konnte. Er nickt ihr zu. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Mrs. Weasley.“ Sie zuckte beinahe zusammen als sie den immer noch so ungewohnten Nachnamen hörte, obwohl er sie stets so ansprach. Wenn er sie dann einmal ansprach. Die Elfen beharrten darauf, sie Miss Granger zu nennen, weil die Mrs-Formel eine Zugehörigkeit zu einem Zauberer ausdrückte. Und diese Elfen, die so an den Fortschritt und ihre Freiheit glaubten, fanden es absurd, sie als das Eigentum eines Misters zu betrachten. Diese Denkweise konnte Hermine gut nachvollziehen und deshalb wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen, als ihre anderen Kollegen die Ausdrucksweise der Elfen übernahmen. „Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, am morgigen Tag beurlaubt zu werden?“ An Samstagen hatten ohnehin die meisten Angestellten der Elfenbehörde frei, doch Lucius Malfoys Auflagen verlangten es, dass er genau wie Hermine von acht bis zwölf Uhr anwesend war.  
  
Sie sah einem malfoyfreien Samstagvormittag entgegen und holte großmütig das Formular zur kurzfristigen, ja quasi spontanen Beurlaubung aus einer Schublade. Blitzschnell hatte sie seinen Namen und sein Geburtsdatum eingetragen. „Grund für die Notwendigkeit des Urlaubs?“  
  
„Der Geburtstag meines Enkelkindes.“  
  
„Also eine familiäre Verpflichtung.“ Sie machte rasch ein Kreuz und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie das Kind von Draco Malfoy wohl aussah, wie es hieß, wie alt es war und wer seine Mutter war. All diese Dinge könnte sie wissen, wenn sie nur einmal Ginny fragen würde oder die Besuche bei Luna Lovegood und ihrem Langzeitfreund nicht vermeiden würde. Ein Malfoy, der in ihrem Alltag präsent war, genügte ihr vollkommen. Aus der Schublade lächelte ihr ein anderes Formular zu und sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie legte ihm das bereits ein wenig ausgeblichene Pergament vor und räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man Sie bereits darüber informiert hat, aber da Sie seit mehr als fünf Jahren in dieser Behörde arbeiten, haben Sie die Möglichkeit, einen Antrag auf eine Versetzung in eine andere Abteilung zu stellen. In der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung sind meines Wissens noch Stellen in dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie frei und in der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen suchen sie in der Vergissmich-Zentrale ebenfalls händeringend nach Angestellten.“ Es war natürlich absurd sich Lucius Malfoy im Büro für den Missbrauch der Magie vorzustellen, aber nicht sehr viel absurder als ihn tagtäglich zwischen einem Dutzend ehemaliger Hauselfen sitzen zu sehen. Ihre Hand zitterte und sie nahm rasch einen Stift in die Hand, um dieses Anzeichen von ungerechtfertigter Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Er war einer ihrer Mitarbeiter, sonst nichts. Sicherlich, er war älter als sie, aber das hatte von Anfang an auf die meisten ihrer Kollegen zugetroffen und es hatte sie nie gestört ihr fehlendes Alter mit hochtrabenden Vokabeln zu kompensieren.  
  
„Sind Sie mit meiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden?“ In direktem Feedback war sie allerdings noch nie besonders gut gewesen. Es fehlte ihr gewöhnlich nicht unbedingt an Taktgefühl, sondern an Distanz. Da sie für Lucius Malfoy keinerlei Sympathien hegte, sollte es ihr nicht schwer fallen, ihn zu kritisieren, aber das Gegenteil könnte der Fall sein. Und das wäre noch übler. Er leistete solide, mitunter akribische Büroarbeit und sie wusste, dass er einst eine hohe Stelle in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit gehabt hatte. Auf formaler Ebene war er nicht zu bemängeln und seine Person durfte nicht seine Leistungen verdecken. Das durfte sie um Himmels Willen nicht vergessen. „Sie empfinden meine Gegenwart als quälend.“ Sie konnte nicht anders als nach Luft zu schnappen. Der Drang sich zu rechtfertigen und ihm zu widersprechen, war übermächtig, aber irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, bremste sie aus. Er sah fast verständnisvoll aus.  
  
„Ja, in gewisser Weise empfinde ich Ihre Gegenwart als quälend. Aber das sind meine Befindlichkeiten und darum geht es mir nicht. Ich wollte Sie lediglich auf Ihre Optionen aufmerksam machen.“  
  
„Ich kenne meine Optionen.“ In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie es immer vermieden Draco Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen, weil seine Augen sie so irritiert hatten. Sie waren nicht richtig blau, nicht richtig grau und überhaupt nichts Besonderes. Solche Augen passten nicht zu den ausgefallenen Beleidigungen, dem bleichen Gesicht und den markanten, hellen Haaren. Mit ein bisschen Mut gelang es ihr, Lucius Malfoy anzusehen und sie erstaunte. Offenbar hatte er seinem Sohn alles vererbt, abgesehen von den Augen. Seine Augen waren so hell, so blau, dass man sich unwillkürlich eine kleine Taschenlampe hinter seiner Iris vorstellte. „Ich würde es vorziehen, weiterhin hier zu arbeiten.“  
  
„Weil Ihnen der soziale Status und die Lebensbedingungen von Elfen am Herzen liegen?“ Eigentlich war sie ja noch ein bisschen zu jung für Zynismus, aber das konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Sarkasmus bei der Arbeit gehörte sich nicht, aber Lucius Malfoy wirkte nicht gekränkt. Im Gegenteil. Seine Miene war noch regungsloser als sonst.  
  
„Nein.“ Sein kalter, trockener Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass sie sich wie ein patziges Kind fühlte. Gemaßregelt. Sie räusperte sich schon wieder und suchte nach einer schönen Floskel, um ihn ins Wochenende zu schicken, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung sprach er weiter. „Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass mich die Rechte von Hauselfen nicht allzu sehr interessieren, aber ich ziehe die Elfenbehörde allen anderen Abteilungen des Ministeriums vor. Hier kenne ich niemanden persönlich und ich kann meinen Aufgaben nachgehen, ohne mich mit männlichem Konkurrenzverhalten und Spott auseinandersetzen zu müssen.“  
  
„Das war jetzt aber sehr ehrlich.“  
  
„Nur weil ich kein Elfenfreund oder ein netter Mensch bin, muss ich wohl noch lange nicht unehrlich sein.“ Von diesem Mann darauf hingewiesen zu werden, dass sie Vorurteile hatte, aus denen Vorbehalte gewachsen waren, das war mehr als sie für den Moment ertragen konnte.  
  
„Ich sehe Sie dann am Montag wieder. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, Mr. Malfoy.“ Es war ein bisschen albern, aber sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Dokumente und sah erst von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als sie hören konnte, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
  
  


**2**

  
  
„Wirst du krank? Du bist so bleich.“ Fünf Jahre waren seit ihrer Hochzeit vergangen, fast zwanzig Jahre seitdem sie zum ersten Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten, und Ron gelang es immer noch nicht einmal ansatzweise seine Besorgnis charmant zu verpacken.  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich musste mich nur mit Mr. Malfoy unterhalten und das ist wirklich … nicht so einfach.“ Es war komplex, extrem komplex und ihr Herz hatte sich in einen Steinbruch verwandelt, als sie ihr Büro verlassen hatte und sein Schreibtisch bereits ordentlich abgeräumt gewesen war. Ron, der in seiner Schürze und mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand ganz bezaubernd und herrlich unmännlich aussah, zog sie an sich und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe der kochende Babybrei auf dem Herd wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.  
  
„Ich weiß ja echt nicht, warum Kingsley dir das antut. Oder warum du das mitmachst. Du könntest doch sagen, dass du dieses Schwein nicht in deiner Behörde haben willst und dann muss er seine Sachen packen und weiterziehen.“ Sie hebt den halb brabbelnden, halb dösenden Hugo aus seinem Hochstuhl und drückt ihn an sich. Es gibt wirklich wenige Dinge, die beruhigender sind als ein schlafendes, warmes, leicht müffelndes Baby. Bei wachen Babys sieht es da schon anders aus, aber wenn sie weiter von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt, dann wird Hugo, der ein viel besserer Schläfer ist als Rose, die Hysterikerin, seine winzigen Augen geschlossen halten.  
  
„Also erstens ist Lucius Malfoy kein Schwein, sondern ein erwachsener Mann und leider sehr kompetent und gewissenhaft in dem, was er tut, also habe ich keine Chance, ihm einen Formfehler oder dergleichen vorzuwerfen. Und zweitens ist es nicht meine Behörde, sondern die Elfenbehörde. Ein Teil des Ministeriums, unserer Bürokratie. Ich mag zwar zurzeit die wichtigste Mitarbeiterin dort sein, aber ich bin auch nicht unentbehrlich. Außerdem habe ich damals diese ganze Rehabilitationsgeschichte überhaupt angeregt.“  
  
„Und ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, dass diese Idee dich noch unglücklich machen wird.“  
  
„Schon, aber dasselbe hast du auch über den Bund für Elfenrechte gesagt. Und über dein erstes Kind.“ Und über das zweite genauso, aber das würde sie nicht laut sagen, wenn Hugos Ohren im selben Raum waren. „Und über die Farbe der Wände in unserem Badezimmer.“  
  
„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie beruhigend Mauve ist!“ Todesmutig probiert er den Brei, der eine schwer zu definierende Farbe hat und angeblich nach Möhren und Kartoffeln schmecken soll. Ron verzieht keine Miene, sondern löffelt den Brei in eine dieser Plastiktassen, die einen Deckel haben und die nicht einmal Trollbabys kleinkriegen können. „Worüber wollte Malfoy denn mit dir reden? Meidet der dich nicht, wo er kann?“  
  
„Genau genommen meide ich ihn … also kann ich gar nicht beurteilen, wie er sich verhalten würde, wenn ich ihn wie alle anderen Kollegen behandeln würde. Er wollte nur einen Tag Urlaub nehmen. Wegen familiärer Verpflichtungen.“  
  
„So bezeichnet er die Beerdigung seiner Ehefrau?“ Wenn es nicht gegen jeden mütterlichen Instinkt gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie Hugo vor Schreck fallen lassen. Sie drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich und Hugo gibt ein Brummen von sich, das eher zu einem Braunbären als zu einem 11 Monate alten Menschenkind passt.  
  
„Was?! Narzissa Malfoy ist tot?!“ Ihre Stimme quietscht ganz ungesund und sie setzt sich aus Sicherheitsgründen doch lieber auf einen der Küchenstühle, die so durchgesessen sind, dass man am liebsten direkt wieder aufstehen würde.  
  
„Quatsch, ich hab das doch nicht wortwörtlich gemeint. Die Malfoys lassen sich offenbar gerade scheiden. Hat Luna erzählt.“ Ron zieht ganz leicht an Hugos Ohrläppchen. „Augen auf, es gibt Möhren und Kartoffeln … das Leben hat wieder einen Sinn! Heute Morgen haben wir versucht die Bananenbrei-Frage zu verhandeln. Hugo hat gewonnen.“  
  
„Woher weiß Luna denn davon?“ Hermine hielt Luna Lovegood eigentlich für jemanden, der nur sein direktes Umfeld und Absonderlichkeiten wahrnahm, aber banalem Klatsch kein Gehör schenkte.  
  
„Woher wohl? Zabini ist doch Anwalt und offenbar vertrauen die Malfoys die Aufteilung ihrer Besitztümer lieber einem unerfahrenen Anwalt an als zu riskieren, dass ein renommierter Jurist irgendwelche Details an die große Glocke hängt. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach billiger seinen Scheidungsanwalt zu kennen?“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich beides.“  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf einmal schrecklich unwohl – und das lag sicher nicht daran, dass es in ihrem ferneren Bekanntenkreis einen Scheidungsanwalt gab. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach essen, die Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr den Appetit verdorben – oder sie hatte sich das nur einreden wollen, weil es immer noch Jeans gab, die ihr zuletzt nach Rose Geburt gepasst hatten. Sie beneidete Ginny, die anscheinend keine Mühe damit hat, zehn Pfund Mensch aus sich herauszupressen und dabei kein Fett anzusetzen. „Auch Brei?“ Ron hält ihr aufmunternd Hugos Becher entgegen. „Ist auch frisch gespült und er gibt dir bestimmt gerne was ab.“  
  
„Wenn die Küche sonst kalt bleibt…“ Manchmal fragte Hermine sich, wie sie es überhaupt schafften nicht mangelernährt zu sein. Ron war kein großer Koch und ihr eigenes Talent beschränkte sich um ehrlich zu sein auch auf Suppen und Torten. Weder auf dem einen noch auf dem anderen ließ sich eine ausgewogene Ernährung basieren und wenn ihre Mutter ihr nicht beigebracht hätte, dass rohes Obst und Gemüse und Milchprodukte wichtig für das Wachstum einer Dreijährigen wären, dann wüsste sie überhaupt nicht, womit sie Rose bekochen sollte. Ihre Tochter war nämlich keine besonders motivierte Esserin sondern nur fanatisch, wenn es um Zucker ging. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Großeltern. Rose und ihre von Weasleymüttern aus zwei Generationen verwöhnten Geschmacksnerven würden sehr bald ihren Tribut fordern und Hermine sah sich in ihrem Sommerurlaub schon an einem Kochkurs im Fuchsbau teilnehmen.  
  
„Ginny ist gegangen, kurz bevor du gekommen bist.“ Und Ginny kam nie mit leeren Händen. „Es gibt Kartoffeln, Rosenkohl und Buttergemüse.“ Ron sah nicht übermäßig begeistert aus, aber manchmal würde Hermine für gesundes Essen töten. In der Kantine im Ministerium, die sie sowieso höchst ungerne aufsuchte, weil sie immer das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mindestens ein Augenpaar anstarrte, wurde grundsätzlich alles frittiert. Auch Lebensmittel, die irgendwann mal gesund gewesen waren. „Soll ich es jetzt schon aufwärmen oder willst du auf Rose warten?“  
  
„Schläft sie nicht längst?“ Manchmal hatte sie einfach kein Zeitgefühl, aber es war Februar und draußen war es dunkel, also sollte ihre Tochter, dieses winzige, energische Lebewesen, doch längst im Bett liegen, oder? Sie verrenkte sich den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche zu erhaschen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie neue Batterien kaufen musste, weil es ganz bestimmt weder drei Uhr nachmittags noch drei Uhr morgens war.  
  
„Es ist ungefähr sieben Uhr und leider ist die junge Dame der Meinung, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit unbedingt noch die Puppen tanzen lassen muss. Und das meine ich ganz wortwörtlich, Pansy geht heute nämlich auf den Weihnachtsball.“ Ron grinste, doch Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Das Gedächtnis und die Auffassungsgabe einer Dreijährigen waren bewundernswert. Im Dezember hatte Professor McGonagall an ihre ehemaligen Schüler Fotoalben verschickt, die wohl vor Urzeiten von dem Komitée des Trimagischen Turniers in Auftrag gegeben worden und aufgrund des unglimpflichen Ausgangs der dritten Aufgabe auf ewig in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Na ja, nicht auf ewig, irgendein motivierter Neuling hatte die verschollenen Photobände entdeckt und an die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts geschickt, die daraus ganz besondere Weihnachtsgeschenke gemacht hatte. Einen ganzen Abend hatten Ron und sie damit verbracht, den so wahnsinnig jungen Gesichtern Namen, Tanzpartner und Geschichten zuzuordnen – und eigentlich hatte Rose währenddessen engelsgleich auf ihrem Schoß gedöst. Mit geputzten Ohren. Seit dem 23. Dezember hieß ihre Lieblingspuppe nun Pansy und Hermine hoffte ganz inständig, dass ihre Tochter bald einen wohlklingenderen, assoziationsfreien Namen aussuchen würde.  
  
„Ach wie wundervoll.“ Hermine kann sich ein gequältes Grinsen nicht verbeißen, doch auch als das Gemüse aufgewärmt ist, Rose am Tisch sitzt und mit vollen Mund von dem hundertfünfzigsten Weihnachtsball von Puppe Pansy erzählt, Ron einen wenig begeisterten Hugo füttert und eigentlich alles wie immer ist, kann sie nicht aufhören an Lucius Malfoy und diese Unterhaltung denken, die ihr im Nachhinein noch viel unangenehmer vorkommt als am Nachmittag.  
  
  
  


**3**

  
  
Am nächsten Montag ist sie noch eingelullt von der friedlichen Geselligkeit des Wochenendes, dem Kaffeeklatsch mit Ginny und den fantastischen Geschichten ihrer Neffen und Nichten, als sie Lucius Malfoy an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sieht. Obwohl sie selbst sich allmählich nicht mehr blutjung fühlt (jung, ja sicher, noch, aber es gibt allmählich welche, die sind jünger als sie und trotzdem keine kleinen Kinder mehr und deswegen wird langsam alles etwas relativ), findet sie doch, dass er schrecklich alt aussieht. Und unglücklich.  
  
Als sie zögert, einfach an seinem Schreibtisch vorbeizugehen, sieht er auf und nickt ihr zu. Sie nickt zurück, aber irgendwie bringt sie es nicht über sich, direkt in ihr Büro zu gehen. Wenn einer ihrer anderen Kollegen so offensichtlich schlecht aussehen würde, dann würde sie auch nachhaken. Bei jedem anderen erkundigte sie sich wenigstens ab und an danach, ob sie oder er ein schönes Wochenende gehabt hatte. Nicht jeden Montag, aber doch manchmal. Regelmäßig. Ihn hingegen behandelt sie wie einen Aussätzigen und er erduldete diese Behandlung nun schon seit einem halben Jahrzehnt. Womöglich war er dankbar dafür, weil sie in seinen Augen ein unwürdiges Schlammblut war, das einfach nur Glück und die richtigen Freunde gehabt hatte. Womöglich war es aber auch ganz anders und sie unterstellte ihm, dass er immer noch derselbe Mann war, der seinen Sohn gegen sie und Harry und eigentlich ganz Gryffindor aufgehetzt hatte.  
  
„Hatten Sie ein angenehmes Wochenende?“ Für eine Sekunde sieht er regelrecht verdutzt aus, aber dann fängt er sich und interpretiert ihre Frage als eine Aufforderung, die sie nicht sein sollte.  
  
„Ja, vielen Dank für Ihr Entgegenkommen und Ihre Spontanität.“  
  
„Gar kein Problem.“ Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, als könnte sie ihn nicht einmal einen Tag entbehren, aber so wollte sie das nicht ausdrücken. Er sollte sich nicht noch weniger wertgeschätzt fühlen. „Aber ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber Sie sehen ein wenig erkältet aus.“  
  
Die Art wie er die Augenbrauen leicht nach oben zog, ließ sie wissen, dass er diese Bemerkung nicht missverstanden hatte. Er war irritiert und er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie nicht kurz davor war, ihm ein Hustenbonbon oder ein Taschentuch anzubieten.  
  
„Das ist zu der Jahreszeit nicht ungewöhnlich.“ Sicher. Nach einer Scheidung durfte man wohl mal ein bisschen hohlwangig bei der Arbeit erscheinen. Um Himmels Willen. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall mit zu viel Interesse an seiner Person belästigen … oder so tun als wären sie freundschaftlich im Umgang. Sie wollte lernen ihr schlechtes Gewissen zuhause zu lassen. „Schicken Sie mich nach Hause?“  
  
„Nein, ich wollte nur … ich habe darüber nachgedacht wie ich Sie bisher behandelt habe und ich wollte Ihnen nie das Gefühl geben, dass ich nicht erfreut darüber bin, dass Sie an dem Rehabilitationsprogramm des Ministeriums teilnehmen.“ Sie konnte die verwunderten Blicke einiger Kollegen im Rücken spüren, die wahrscheinlich ähnlich wenig mit ihrem Benehmen anfangen konnte wie Lucius Malfoy selbst.  
  
„Ich fühle mich von Ihnen nicht unangemessen behandelt, Mrs. Weasley.“ Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung mussten ihn diese Worte kosten? War es demütigend, was sie hier tat? Sie wünschte, sie hätte noch ein wenig länger über ihre Worte nachgedacht oder einfach noch geschwiegen, bis er in einem Alter war, in dem man pensioniert werden konnte. „Ich weiß auch, dass Sie nicht wenig zu diesem „Programm“ beigetragen haben. Niemand hat so getan als wäre es die Idee von jemand anderem gewesen als von der klugen, optimistischen Hexe, die erst nur die Elfen retten wollte und dann auch noch in Ungnade gefallene, altmodische Sturköpfe.“  
  
Damit war eigentlich alles gesagt, doch ihre Füße schienen das anders zu sehen und ließen sich nicht bewegen. So verunsichert hatte sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt, wenigstens nicht im Ministerium. Wenn eines ihrer Kinder ein unbekanntes Geräusch von sich gab oder komisch guckte, dann ertrank sie immer und immer wieder in Selbstzweifeln, aber in Angelegenheiten der Elfenbehörde war sie doch recht selbstsicher geworden. Ab und zu bildete sie sich sogar ein, dass sie auch für Hexen und Zauberer und nicht nur für Elfen eine gute Vorgesetzte war.  
  
„Ich mag Mitleid nicht besonders und ich kann es auch nicht gebrauchen.“ Hermine schnappt nach Luft und wünschte sich, sie hätte etwas gesagt. Oder wäre gegangen.  
  
„Ich habe kein Mitleid mit Ihnen.“ Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erneut kaum merklich und er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Warum sollte er das auch tun? Wahrscheinlich war ihm bewusst, dass sein Scheidungsanwalt eine Freundin hatte, die sie selbst auch als ihre Freundin betrachtete. Es brauchte wirklich nicht viel, um das zu begreifen – und ihr Gesicht verriet zu viel. Er tat ihr leid. Und sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Und sie konnte nur mutmaßen, dass sie sich noch merkwürdiger fühlen würde, wenn er einen Abteilungswechsel beantragen würde.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley.“  
  
Der Moment war vorbei, beendet und er befreite sie von ihren Ambitionen etwas Richtiges oder Falsches sagen zu wollen. Und unter diesen Umständen ließ sie sich liebend gerne von ihm in ihr Büro schicken.


End file.
